


Alternative therapy

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Frottage, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: When Malfoy’s around, Harry doesn’t have to think.





	Alternative therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for _Prompt 79: Think_ over at [Draco100](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta, [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/profile). <3

Draco Malfoy used to be a Death Eater, and he’s still an arsehole. He’s sarcastic and arrogant, spiky and mean, but Harry doesn’t care about any of that because when Malfoy’s around, Harry doesn’t have to think. 

Their time together is silent but for stifled moans and laboured breathing; with so much history, physical communication is safer. There’s no greeting, no small talk when they meet in alcoves, classrooms, _anywhere_: just furious kisses and frantic rutting, fucking through their clothes until everything else fades away.

Being back at Hogwarts is excruciating, but this _thing_ with Malfoy… it’s worth staying for.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are wonderful - I'd love to know your thoughts!


End file.
